Abstract Change
by AnnaOlivier
Summary: Michael Britten é um talentoso detetive britânico, e após um acidente com sua família contempla dois mundos distintos. Entre um lado e outro, bem no meio, há uma fina linha que distingue sanidade de loucura. Essa linha tão tênue, tão frágil, e abstrata, é tudo que lhe resta. O que é real quando se está dormindo acordado?


Não era uma das melhores manhãs aquela.

O sol invadia o quarto através das frestas da janela, mas ali, ali ainda imperavam as sombras da noite, persuadindo-o a permanecer deitado.

O leito estava vazio e frio. Deitado de lado, lentamente seus braços buscavam o travesseiro.

Já havia algum tempo, repetia isso todos os dias, para si e para a única pessoa que ainda importava: seu filho, Rex.

Ainda era estranho acordar sozinho, vestir-se em silêncio e caminhar até o carro sem que ninguém o saudasse ou apenas sussurrasse alguma piada para que sentisse amado.

Desceu o lance de escada e foi até a cozinha.

Mal acabara de acordar e já sentia-se cansado...

"Força Britten! Precisa ir ao laboratório, o mundo não vai parar por você.

Precisa mostrar ao Rex que podem superar juntos" - aquele pensamento contínuo nutria-no com a força necessária para mais um dia.

Na verdade, precisava pensar dessa forma. Não poderia deixar-se consumir pela angústia, não sucumbiria ao desacalento das noites que sofria em silêncio.

Apoiado na bancada esperava que os minutos corressem para que pudesse seguir sua jornada matinal.

Os pensamentos vagueavam, abstraindo-se em tudo menos na realidade ao redor.

Fechar os olhos e tornar a abri-los cada vez numa realidade diferente começava a roubar seu senso, sufocava-o a impossibilidade de descobrir o que era verdade ou fantasia... sabia que tudo ali era real...que ambas as vidas que possuia eram reais!

Podia tocar, sentir...falar. E em cada uma algo diferente acontecia, as mesmas pessoas com diferentes funções, mas sempre as mesmas...

Não conseguia manter-se focado dessa forma...

Nada era tão igual ao que era noite passada, sentia a cabeça latejar, havia um desespero crescente... e se estivesse louco?

E se acabasse sem nada, preso em seus próprios devaneios? Isso seria Possível Britten?

_Eu...já vou indo pai...- os olhos focaram-se na direção da voz, e o rosto juvenil e curioso do rapazote de 16 anos estava bem diante de si.

_Certo... vamos, eu te levo...- as palavras saíram automáticamente, sua boca movia-se, mas ainda estava um pouco amortecido.

Forçou as pernas e apanhou as chaves sobre a mesa.

_Tudo bem... eu espero no carro...- aquele tom... Rex estava confuso.

Preocupava-se com ele, sempre fora calmo e agora... agia como se toda a raiva do mundo fosse destinada a si.

Estava agressivo, não agia prudentemente, sempre irascivo, desde a morte de Hannah.

Ah...Hannah. Você faz falta sabia?

Era dificil lidar com isso tudo... na verdade podia-se dizer quase impossível se sua força de vontade não fosse mais forte que o desejo de ceder.

Mal percebera o percurso até o carro, abrira-o e sentara-se ao volante, suas ações soavam-lhe calculadas, distantes... a sensação de que algo iria findar aquele dia e que ao acordar nada faria sentido o irriquietava.

_Como estão as coisas na escola? - Rex olhava-o como se aquela pergunta fosse inédita.

_Vão exatamente como foram ontem. - sua resposta parecia...magoada?

Obviamente algo havia acontecido e não conseguia lembrar...

_Isso não é a resposta que eu quero, Rex. - já avistava o colégio, estacionara e mantivera-se fixo em seus olhos esperando manifestação.

_ E eu esperava que entendesse algo depois da conversa que tivemos.

A porta do veículo abrira-se num estampido e o rapazote descera, passos apressados para que não houvesse possibilidade de resposta.

Já chegava à entrada do recinto antes que pudesse chamá-lo.

Descansou a cabeça no volante, apoiado no braço dobrado.

Precisava pensar, ordenar os pensamentos e chegar ao trabalho antes que esquecesse também do caminho...

Bravo, Michael! Grande pai você é!- bradava a si mesmo, em silêncio, intimamente, sua ferina irônia era uma vã tentativa de recobrar-lhe os sentidos e livrá-lo daquela dormência que se instalava.

Girou o volante, e endireitou-se no banco, precisava chegar ao laboratório, pelos minutos seguintes essa era sua meta.

O percurso parecia mais longo que o comum... talvez devesse-se ao cansaço e a ansiedade...oras por que não chegava logo!

Finalmente avistou o edifício e após deixar o veículo no estacionamento adiantara-se á recepção.

Por sorte o elevador estava vazio, esperara que abrissem-se as portas prateadas e adentrou-o.

Aqueles segundos sozinho eram ao mesmo tempo tensos e confortantes.

O sinete avisou que havia chego.

Abriu os olhos e esperou que as portas abrissem, então saiu.

O corredor estava aparentemente vazio, apenas o detetive Morgan passava por ali com uma caixa próxima ao peito.

Um movimento inusitado despertara-lhe atenção.

Saltos sobre o soalho... a quanto tempo não ouvia passos femininos ali, naquele edifício praticamente masculino?

Desviara os olhos para a direção de onde os sons provinham.

Houve um misto de surpresa e um desejo espontâneo de sorrir.

Era uma jovem não muito alta, vestida com uma jaqueta escura e saltos baixos, ela parecia um pouco arredia, tímida, e olhava a tudo com expressa curiosidade.

Nos braços uma pasta e na mão esquerda uma caneca com...café talvez...

Ela o fitou e por breves instantes parecia paralizada, sorria e observava calada, suas maçãs enrubresceram instantâneamente, talvez ao mesmo tempo que percebera-o.

_Srta Bardon, venha até aqui. - Morgan acenou a ela para que se aproximasse, e os tiquetoques desritimados criavam um som engraçado de se ouvir.

Britten apenas observava, parecia jovem, a srta Bardon. Não mais que vinte e cinco anos, e belos olhos castanhos...

Seus cabelos eram sedosos e do mesmo tom, talvez um pouco mais escuros, e eram longos, bailando com seus movimentos, ondulando-se por si só.

Ela parou á sua frente, estava rubra, e segura hesitante a caneca de cerâmica negra.

_Esta é Eve Bardon, Mike. E é sua nova trainee... se formou um pouco mais cedo, e é seu primeiro estágio no laboratório. - disse Morgan, sua voz rouca e baixa despertara-o do transe momentâneo. - Bardon, esse é Britten, seu novo chefe.

_Hã...Prazer em conhecê-la srta Bardon. - dissera por fim, estendendo a mão para que a trainee a apertasse.

_ Prazer em conhecê-lo sr. Britten. - ela sorrira de modo que suas bochechas inflaram um pouco... Rira-se sem perceber... era tão doce aquele sorriso quase infantil.

A mão da srta Bardon era macia, e muito pálida, dedos longos e um único anelar coberto por um anel dourado com brilhantes pequenos, mas não era uma aliança... talvez ela usasse para que não fosse alvo de insinuações incômodas.

_Bem... vou deixa-los trabalhar...obrigado pelo café srta Bardon. Haha..ela sabe escolher um bom café Mike...- o policial mais velho apanhou a caneca escura das mãos da senhorita e se afastou, degustando-o, a passos largos, como quem precisa estar em algum lugar em menos tempo do que possui.

Britten levou a mão a lateral do rosto, nem ele mesmo percebia que era um gesto que fazia quando não tinha idéia do que dizer ou como agir.

Coçara-o, quase tocando a orelha, e mirara-a com os esquálidos olhos de lobo.

_Já conhece a sala onde trabalhamos? - perguntou, cortês.

Ela timidamente meneou, e desviou o olhar para as pastas que carregava.

_Pode me acompanhar? - a Bardon assentiu, acompanhando-o até a porta de vidro.

Passaram por ela e chegaram a sala coletiva, onde o detetive ficaria em sua mesa e ela numa cadeira a sua frente, auxiliando-o.

Trainee nesse caso seria um outro nome para secretária-freelancer.

Havia um dos investigadores do turno da noite observando-os, parecia interessado nela.

_Detetive Britten, o senhor precisa que eu apanhe algo? - perguntou Eve, parecia insegura, afinal, compreensivel, era seu primeiro dia.

_Por hora nada... pode apenas se acomodar, obrigado srta Bardon.. -respondera, com um sorriso gentil, e sentara-se.

Abriu uma das pastas, analisando seu conteúdo...crimes e mais crimes...casos para resolver...um mais confuso que o outro.

Mal começara e já era entediante.

Ela folheava algumas páginas da lista telefônica.

Era interessante notá-la tão entretida...tinha ares de doçura...

parecia frágil, mas era uma fragilidade diferente...

Eve ergueu os olhos e o fitou com seus castanhos olhos vívidos.

_Hã... bem já está quase na hora do almoço...- Britten baixou os olhos para o relógio no pulso. Por Deus! O que havia acontecido com o tempo?

Faltavam apenas 14 minutos para o horário de almoço e tudo que havia feito fora separar as fichas e olhar incessantemente para aquele anel duplo de latão dourado.

_Sim... quase todo mundo já foi... - ela concordou, em tom baixo.

_Gostaria de almoçar comigo? - perguntou ele, vestiu o casaco e a mirou tranquilamente. Então pensara em sua ação.

A estava convidando para almoçar? Mas e a Kath?

Oras Britten...não há nada demais em almoçar com sua trainee...não é? -advertia-se secretamente.

Por fim meneou a cabeça e sorriu.

_ Aceitas?

_ Oh...eu...bem, eu adoraria... - a srta Bardon sorrira timidamente, sempre um sorriso fechado, mas que coloria suas bochechas tornando-as rosadas, e sua pele branca mais radiante. Viu-na apanhar a bolsa e levantar. - Onde costuma-se almoçar por aqui?

_No café ou num restaurante, depende do tempo que se tem... Hoje temos uma hora...- Michael tornou a checar o relógio e abriu a porta de vidro - Podemos comer onde achar melhor.

_Um café está ótimo. - a Bardon parecia ao mesmo tempo que tímida, um pouco mais a vontade.

Havia a sensação acalorada de início de amizade entre os dois.

"Apenas isso mesmo Britten...? Não percebeu o quanto ela é bonita?"- aquela voz sempre rebumbando parecia cada vez mais abafada, mas ainda permanecia ali.

"Eu amo Hannah..- aquele era seu mantra diário.

As coisas estavam ficando dificeis em seu desenrolar.

Não conseguia partilhar da dor e sofrimento daqueles que mais amava.

Rex havia perdido a mão, mas ele... sabia que ao fechar os olhos, quando os abrisse, a teria nos braços. Não eram mais que algumas horas longe dela.

E não era capaz de entender o sofrimento de Hannah.. Rex estava ali, estava vivo, ao seu lado. E era real! Era inacreditávelmente real...

Ou não?

Sentia-se deslocado, vagueando entre dois mundos.

Queria confortar e proteger sua família... mas o que era decerto sonho, e o que era concreto?

Tudo que tocava esvaía por entre os dedos. Tudo era abstrato.

"Mas e se Hannah estiver morta Michael? E se nada for real...vai continuar preso nesse paralelo, sem aceitar a realidade?"

Lembrava-se da sua última conversa com a dra Evans.

Ela falava sobre encontrar um ponto que fosse fixo, isso seria real.

Mas...o que? Tudo se alterava, tudo mudava de lugar e as pessoas de funções.

Meneou e abriu a porta do carro, abstraindo-se um pouco.

Mal estava ouvindo o que a srta Eve tinha a dizer...se é que ela estivesse falando, algo bem improvavel.

_Há um bom café por aqui, fica a poucas quadras e é bem aconchegante. - o olhar feminino se voltou a ele, Eve moveu a cabeça suavemente, assentindo.

_Otimo... então devemos almoçar lá. - aquele sorriso...por que ainda estava notando o sorriso dela?

Voltou a atenção ao volante.

Tinha de focar-se na estrada, e parar de observar a beleza daquela jovem.

Rira-se de si mesmo. "Ela tem idade para ser sua filha, Britten."

Era realmente muito jovem, e estava olhando algo enquanto percorriam as ruas de Londres...

O que era aquilo...?

Assemelhava-se a uma agenda, e era rosa... com alguns pontos brilhantes... talvez glitter. Sim, era uma agenda, e ela olhava algumas páginas, e esporádicamente, com o canto do olho, espiava-o.

Não conseguiu conter uma risada.

_Hey, eu não mordo. - dissera entre risos, tornando-a ainda mais rubra, a agenda caira ao chão do carro...ela era um pouco estabanada.

Britten entregou-lhe seus pertences e saiu do veículo, abriu a porta e esperou que descesse.

Bardon estava tão enrubrescida que diria-se que havia tomado excessivo sol.

_Desculpe sir Britten...- aquela senhorita possuía modos refinados, era muito formal e educada.

_Não há de que, srta Bardon. Venha...vai gostar daqui. - o detetive Britten caminhava um pouco á frente, para que pudesse abrir a porta. Sentia-se bem na companhia dela, estranhamente sentia-se mais relaxado aqueles minutos que toda a manhã.


End file.
